dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Super: Awakening of Cooler
Dragon Ball Super: Awakening of Cooler (Japanese: ドラゴンボール超クーラーの覚醒 - Hepburn: Doragon Bōru Sūpā: Kūrā No Mezame) is a 2020 Japanese anime martial arts fantasy/adventure film, directed by Tatsuya Nagamine and written by Dragon Ball series creator Akira Toriyama. It is the twenty-first Dragon Ball feature film overall, the fourth film produced with Toriyama's direct involvement, and the second to carry the Dragon Ball Super branding. Set after the events of the Broly Saga depicted in Dragon Ball Super: Broly, the film follows Goku, Vegeta and Broly as they face the recently awakened Cooler and his squad of elite warriors. The film represents the first appearance of a reworked iteration of Cooler in the primary Dragon Ball series continuity, following the character's appearances in the films Cooler's Revenge (1991) and The Return of Cooler (1992). Plot Sixteen years ago, one of King Cold's royal platoons led by his eldest son Cooler is operating on the planet of Samiki, but due to supply shortage they must initiate a stasis protocol until backup could arrive. But due to the death of Frieza and King Cold their signal goes unnoticed until Cooler and his squad are awakend by several space pirates in the present day. The space pirates run for their lives as they notice the emblem on their armor is that of the fallen Frieza Force, before they could escape with their ship one of Cooler's squad members fires an energy beam, destroying the ship and killing the space pirates in progress. The scene then moves to the planet Vampa where Son Goku is sparring with Broly on an open field while Cheelai and Lemo follow their fight. Their fight is soon interrupted as Goku notices a powerful power level coming towards the planet, he tells Broly to prepare for an incoming fight. As Cheelai and Lemo hear this they hide inside of their base, wondering if the Frieza Force is finally coming after them. Goku soon notices the look of the ship and is indeed sure it is Frieza, but then several figures exit it with an even more mysterious person leading them. The leader introduces himself as Cooler, older brother to the universe's emperor. He arrived to avenge the death of his brother at the hands of Goku and asks which one of the two is the killer. Goku raises his hand but tells Cooler that Frieza brought upon himself what had happened to him and informs him that Frieza has been revived to which Cooler responds with that he knows his brother is alive, but he still seeked a fight with the Saiyan to avenge his brother's first death. And so Goku clashes with Cooler who was much stronger than Frieza in his final form since he was the more mature of the two brothers. As Goku is badly beaten by Cooler in his Super Saiyan Blue form, Broly steps in to help out and to put on a good fight. Cooler impressed, commends the monkey on his great power and that because of that, he will be the first in a decade to experience his true power. Goku with enough energy left uses Instant Transmission to seek the help of Vegeta as Broly battles Cooler. Goku arrives at Capsule Corp and asks Vegeta to help him out in the battle against Frieza's brother. Vegeta remarks how he heard stories of the mighty Cooler of the Frieza Force and was surprised it took this long for him to show his ugly mug. Before Goku and Vegeta arrive at Vampa, Cooler transforms into his final form and beats up Broly real good. As the duo arrive, they are ambushed by Cooler's Squad who they dispatch of easily. To defeat True Form Cooler Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta to combine their strengths. In the battle they are assisted by Broly. After Gogeta and Broly do a powerful ki combo, Cooler is finally defeated, but before they could finish Cooler off, he uses Insant Transmission to escape. Vegeta remarks how Cooler has no pride and that he is a coward for not fighting till the end. Goku thanks Broly for helping them out in the fight and so Goku and Vegeta make their leave back to Earth. Cooler arrives on Frieza's spaceship where he remarks to Frieza how he underestimated the monkeys and that he will need an upgrade for their next future fight. Characters Notes *The idea for this movie came from the fact that i thought introducing Cooler into the canon via some kind of stasis error wouldn't be too far fetched. *Cooler's Squad utilizes poses inspired by the Ginyu Squad. Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Movies